mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Georgi Karakhanyan vs. Anthony Leone
The fight was Anthony Leone's Bellator debut. Leone was a replacement for an injured Alvin Robinson. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Georgi landed an inside kick. Leone landed a counter right. They clinched. Four thirty-five. Georgi kneed the leg. Four fifteen. Georgi kneed the leg. Four minutes remaining. Leone attempted a high crotch. Georgi briefly tried a guillotine and kneed the body. Leone kneed the leg three times. Georgi got a trip to guard with three thirty-five. Leone worked rubber guard there. He let it go. Three fifteen. Georgi landed a left elbow. Three minutes. Two thirty-five. Georgi landed a right to the body and another to the head. Another right hand. Two fifteen. Leone landed a right from the bottom, Georgi replied with a left. Georgi passed to half-guard. Two minutes. Georgi worked a guillotine from the top. One thirty-five. Leone swept to half-guard himself and popped out. One fifteen. Georgi swept as well to the half-butterfly. Leone closed the guard. One minute. Georgi passed to half-guard. Georgi landed three big rights and a really big one. Leone regained guard. Thirty-five. Georgi landed a left elbow there. Georgi passed back to half-guard. Leone grabbed a leglock, looking for a toehold actually. Georgi landed four rights in under. Fifteen. Georgi had the back. He kneed the body. Leone regained half-guard. The first round ended. Clearly Georgi's round. The second round began and they touched gloves. Georgi missed a leg kick. Georgi missed a flying knee and they clinched. Leone kneed the body twice. Leone worked a double. Four thirty-five. He got it to the butterflies. He closed the guard. Four fifteen. Leone had said before the fight that he could pass Georgi's guard at will. Georgi locked a triangle with four minutes, Leone escaped. Georgi had it again. Leone escaped, had the back. Georgi reversed to half-guard on top. Three thirty-five as Leone rolled for another leglock, a toehold actually like the first round. Georgi escaped back to half-guard. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Leone got an X-guard sweep to half-guard, got caught in a guillotine. Georgi regained guard and let it go. Two thirty. Georgi's corner yelled for him to get up. Two fifteen. Leone passed to half-guard. Two minutes. Georgi gave up the back. Leone had both hooks. He turned on top to half-guard. Georgi gave up the back with the one hook. One thirty-five. Georgi turned to half-guard on top. One fifteen. Georgi kneed the body. One minute. Georgi kneed the body. Leone turtled up trying a single. Thirty-five. Leone stood still holding that single. He switched to a double and got it to guard. Fifteen. Georgi landed a right elbow from the bottom. The second round ended. Closer round, probably Leone's. The third round began and they touched gloves. Leone kneed the body. Georgi worked for a single. He got that single. Leone stood trying a single himself. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Georgi stuffed it completely to the clinch. Four minutes. Leone worked another single. Georgi stuffed it as well. Georgi kneed the body hard. Leone worked another single. Three thirty-five. Georgi stuffed it. Leone worked a double. Georgi defended it barely that time. Great takedown defense. Three fifteen. Georgi stuffed it completely. Three minutes. Georgi kneed the body hard. Leone worked another double. He got it into guard finally. 'You gotta work, Georgi.' Two thirty-five. Georgi landed a right from the bottom. Georgi got a beautiful elevator sweep to half-guard. He landed three lefts. Two fifteen. Georgi mounted. Two minutes. Leone hipped out to the butterflies. He regained half-guard. One thirty-five. 'You gotta finish strong right here.' Georgi landed a left. One fifteen. One minute. Georgi had the back with both hooks. Leone turned and they scrambled. Georgi landed in half-guard regardless. Thirty-five. Georgi had the back with both hooks again. Fifteen left there. Georgi was high on the back. The third round ended. Georgi's 29-28 for me. 29-28, 30-27, 30-27 unanimously for Georgi.